Revenge is Sweet
by tewksgirl
Summary: The sequel to Undercover Chaos. Vinnie Carlton told Tom and Doug that he'd be seeing them again. Has the time finally come?
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, I've finally made it back and with the sequel to Undercover Chaos. I have been working full time now and it just seems like I have no time to myself anymore to do the things that I enjoy, such as writing Fan Fiction. Hopefully I can squeeze some much needed "me time" in and do some writing. Anyway, hope this is good…let me know what you all think!**

**Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter 1 San Quentin**

There was a lot of activity going on inside the small cell at San Quentin Federal Prison. A group of men were hovered around the bed glancing at some papers and photographs that were spread out across the surface. A tall, dark haired man, who was clearly the ring leader of the group, was speaking in hushed tones to the other 4 men. All conversation stopped when he picked up two photos of young looking men. One photograph was of a young man with dark brown hair that hung into his eyes. He also had dark brown eyes and was leaning against a classic blue mustang. The other photograph was of a larger man, while not fat was rather bulky. His sandy blonde hair hung just to his shoulders and he was perched on the seat of a motorcycle. The ring leader taped the two pictures up on the wall and pointed to them.

"I want these two brought to me. They are to be taken alive, but bring them to me. They are the reason I have spent the last 5 years in this god-forsaken hell hole." The man stated. "I want them to pay for each day that I have lost in this place."

"What do you have in mind Vinnie?" another man asked. "What are you planning on doing with them?"

Vinnie Carlton thought a moment before a wide grin crossed his face. He took the pictures and crumpled them up and handed them to the curious man. "I'm going to make sure that they wish they were never born."

The men all laughed and nodded their heads in agreement. They knew that a man like Vinnie Carlton was a man of his word and would make sure that the two undercover cops that had sent him to prison would indeed pay for their mistakes. Now all they had to do was figure a way out of this place….but that wouldn't be easy. San Quentin was a top security prison, set aside for only the most dangerous criminals. Their escape plan had to be fool proof and carried out with the utmost precision. But then again, Vinnie had so many contacts on the outside that escaping shouldn't be a problem. Not a problem for anyone except for Officers Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall. If and when Vinnie caught up with them, Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall would be in for a world of trouble.

"Okay, so this is what we're going to do…" Vinnie began, carefully explaining his escape plans and the plans of revenge for his two favorite officers.

TBC…

**Okay, I know it's short, but chapter 2 is also up! YEAH me …two chappies at once!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The News**

Tom walked up the steps to the chapel as quickly as he could. It was the middle of February and winter seemed to be in full force. It was quite windy and to make matters worse snow was falling rather rapidly. It also didn't help that the temperature was hovering around the freezing point. Mumbling to himself about how much he hated winter, Tom pulled his coat around him and hurried up the last few steps. He pushed open the door and entered the chapel only to be met by more cold instead of the heat that he had been hoping for. He spotted his best friend and partner as he made his way inside and couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him. Doug was wearing his coat as well, but he had a rather furry looking hat on his head that looked, in Tom's opinion, absolutely ridiculous.

"Hey Penhall…what poor animal died on your head?" Tom asked with a laugh. He had to dodge the punch that his partner sent his way.

"Funny Hanson!" Doug said, sitting on the edge of Tom's desk. "For your information, this is the latest fashion in winter apparel." Doug added while pointing at the furry hat sitting on his head. "It cost me a fortune!"

"Yeah, well I could have gone out into the woods and shot something for you and charge you half the cost!" Tom said with a smirk.

"You're just jealous!" Doug said. "The heater's out again in here and you're just jealous because you're cold and I'm not, thanks to my hat."

Just then Judy and Harry came down the stairs from their lockers. When they caught a glimpse of Doug's hat they burst into laughter.

"Douglas, what are you wearing?" Judy asked, barely containing her laughter.

"Well, Judith, for your information, it's the latest in men's fashion." Doug said. "I paid a fortune for it. The salesman said it looked great on me."

"I hate to tell you this Doug, but that thing is hideous." Harry said, poking at the furry hat. "Is it still alive?"

Tom burst into a fit of laughter once again. "I think you should arrest the sales guy for lying to you Penhall." Harry and Judy joined in on the laughter.

"You guys just don't know good fashion when you see it!" Doug said, turning and walking to his desk.

As Doug made his way back to his desk, the office door opened and Captain Adam Fuller stepped out. "Hanson! Penhall! My office now!"

Tom stood up and walked over to his partner's desk. "You're not wearing that thing into Fuller's office, are you?" Doug gave him a glare and pushed him ahead to the office door.

"Shut up Hanson!" Doug said as they reached the Captain's office. He opened the door and followed his partner inside.

"What's up Coach?" Tom asked, taking a seat in front of the captain's desk. He watched as Fuller leaned back in his seat and ran a hand over his tired face. _Uh oh, that's never a good sign._ Tom thought. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Hanson. Something is wrong. Very wrong." Fuller answered. "Maybe you two would like to tell me why I just got off the phone with a very upset assistant principal over at Eastside High?"

_Shit, _Tom thought as he looked over at his partner who was trying hard to stifle a laugh."Uh, you see coach…"

Fuller put up a hand to stop the young officer before he had a chance to think of an excuse. "Hanson, just don't. I don't want to even hear your excuses about why the entire cafeteria turned into a giant food fight this afternoon. I don't want to hear why you two were in the middle of it. And I definitely don't want to hear why you thought it was a good idea for Tom and Doug McQuaid to dump an entire bucket of sloppy Joes onto the assistant principal in front of the entire student body!"

That last comment was the breaking point for Doug and he burst into a fit of laughter. He could still picture the assistant principal standing on the stage dripping with sloppy Joe sauce from head to toe.

"PENHALL….I'm glad you find this amusing! In fact, it's so amusing, that the two of you are going to march your butts over to the school right now and help in the clean up!" Fuller said with a smirk.

"Yes sir." Doug said, his head hanging slightly.

"Yes coach." Tom said. He and Doug got up and made their way out of the office. As the door closed behind them, they thought for sure they heard a soft chuckle coming from their captain. Looking at each other they shrugged and stopped at the desk of H.T. Ioki.

"So, what did you two do this time?" Harry asked, shaking his head. He knew his friends too well and was used to Captain Fuller calling them into his office on a daily basis to be reprimanded for one thing or another.

"Oh, just started a food fight over at Eastside." Doug said.

"Aren't you two a little old for food fights?" Judy asked, coming up behind Harry.

"That's what I said." Tom said, looking at his partner.

"Whatever." Doug replied. "You're never too old for a good food fight."

"So where are you headed now?" Judy asked.

"Off to help with the cleanup." Doug said.

"This is all your fault you know." Tom said as they made their way to the entrance of the chapel.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

The bickering could be heard all the way out the door. Judy and Harry just looked at each other and shook their heads. They knew Tom and Doug too well. Ever since Tom had come to Jump Street, he and Doug had been inseparable. They were the best of friends and close partner. They always looked out for each other and if one of them were in trouble, the other one was never too far away to help out.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

"I can't believe we have to go help with the clean up." Doug mumbled. He looked out the passenger side window of his partner's mustang. The snow was falling heavier now and there was already a few inches on the ground.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't started that food fight, we wouldn't be in this mess right now." Tom said.

"Oh come on Hanson. The guy was asking for it." Doug said. Suddenly a smile crossed his face. "Besides, we're the…"

"McQuaid Brothers!" they shouted in unison. Tom shook his head and said, "I can't believe I let you talk me into these things!"

Doug just chuckled as he turned up the radio. His favorite song was playing and he let out a sigh as it was interrupted by the Dj's voice.

_This just in….the FBI has confirmed our early story about Seattle Mobster Vinnie Carlton. Vinnie Carlton and four other men have escaped from San Quentin Federal prison. We are receiving reports that they may have had some outside help in their escape. _

_As you may recall, Vinnie Carlton was sent to prison 5 years ago by a group of undercover officers from Seattle and Vancouver. He was charged and convicted on several counts of first degree murder. The murders included those of two undercover detectives from Seattle PD. The Carlton trial lasted six months and finally ended with his conviction and was sentenced to a life sentence with no chance of parole._

_Carlton and his associates are considered armed and very dangerous. The FBI and local police are asking for the public's help in this. If anyone out there spots Carlton or his associates, they are asked to call the police immediately with any information they may have. Stay tuned to C 98.9 for more information…_

Silence filled the car as Tom pulled the blue mustang over to the side of the road. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He looked over at Doug whose face held the same expression as his…disbelief.

**So, I had to add a little bit of good old Doug/Tom humor in the first part. A bit of humor before the good old angst and torture can begin!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 A Voice of Concern**

After helping out cleaning Eastside's cafeteria, Tom and Doug made their way back to the chapel. Still stunned by the news of Vinnie's escape, they trudged their way up the stairs and into the chapel. They were met by a warm blast of air.

"Hey guys. The heater's fixed." Blowfish said as he walked past. "It's finally warm in here again."

"Thanks Blowfish." Doug said.

Tom and Doug made their way over to the office. Knocking on the door before entering, Tom pushed open the door and saw his captain on the phone. He nodded at them and motioned for them to have a seat. Sitting quietly as Fuller finished his phone call; the two officers were each lost in their own thoughts. Several minutes later Fuller hung up the phone and turned his attention to his undercover officers.

"So, I'm guessing you heard about Carlton?" Fuller asked, eying the two men before him. Their silent nods confirmed his suspicions. "I just got off the phone with Detective Wainwright from the Seattle PD. There's been no word on Carlton's whereabouts yet. The FBI believes that Mark Thompson had something to do with his escape."

"Well, that's just great! Does anyone have any ideas of where they're going? Or what they're up to?" Doug asked frustration evident in his voice.

Fuller shook his head. "No, they have a few leads, but nothing concrete yet." He let out a frustrated sigh and leaned forward on his desk, looking his two officers in the eyes. "I think it would be a good idea to get you two to a safe house for a while."

"Coach…" Tom began in protest.

Fuller held up his hand. "Sorry Hanson, but I'm going to have to insist on this one. I'm not prepared to take any chances with my two best officers."

Tom leaned his head back against the chair. Letting out a sigh of anger, he sat back up and looked over at Doug, who smiled and said, "Guess we're going to be roomies for a bit."

"Coach, do you really think this is necessary?" Tom asked in a pleading voice. The thought of being escorted and kept at a safe house did not appeal to him at all.

"Yes Hanson, I do. You guys know as well as anyone what Vinnie is capable of." Fuller began. "In case you don't remember Hanson, Vinnie almost succeeded in eliminating you on that case 5 years ago."

"Of course I remember coach." Tom said, a shudder going through his body involuntarily. "I just don't like the idea of having to be kept under lock and key indefinitely."

"I know Tom, but trust me. It's for your own good. You and Doug both just need to lay low for a bit and with any luck, the FBI will be able to track down Vinnie and Thompson and put them both back behind bars where they belong." Fuller said, a look of sympathy crossing his face. "I want you guys to go home, pack a couple of bags and be back here in an hour."

Doug and Tom stood up to leave and were about to walk out the door when Fulller stopped them. "Tom, Doug…watch your backs."

Doug sent his captain a half-hearted smile. "We will coach. Promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Twisted Metal**

Doug and Tom had each been home and packed a few bags. They were now sitting in Fuller's office awaiting two FBI agents to come and escort them to a safe house. Hanson and Penhall had no idea where the FBI was about to whisk them off to. In fact, not even Captain Fuller was privy to that information. The FBI agent in charge had made it very clear that their whereabouts was going to be on a "need to know" basis and as far as the Captain was concerned, he did not "need to know" at this particular moment. Fuller was not happy that he'd have no idea where his officers were being taken. This fact only made him worry more about his officers.

Tom was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door to find two men dressed in suits. One was tall, about 6'3" at least with dark black hair that was cropped close to his head. The other was shorter, but still hovered around 6'. He had brown hair and a dark mustache. Neither one of them looked too happy about being there.

"Hey, you guys must be the babysitters." Tom said with a smirk. He moved aside as the taller man glared at him, obviously unhappy about the comment. "Come on in, make yourselves at home." Tom muttered as they walked past.

"Captain Fuller I presume." The taller man said. "I'm Special Agent Barnes and this is Special Agent Lance." They pulled out their badges and flashed them at the captain. "I take it these are the undercover officers we're supposed to escort to the safe house?" Barnes said as he eyed Doug and Tom.

"I'm Officer Penhall and this is my partner Officer Hanson." Doug said, reaching out to shake their hands. He quickly lowered his hand as the FBI agents ignored the gesture. "Okay then. So, where are we headed?" Doug asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's on a need to know basis." Agent Lance stated.

"Well, okay." Doug said, glancing at his partner. "Don't you think we qualify as the need to know?"

The FBI agent ignored Doug's question. "We should get going. Do you two have everything you need?" Agent Lance asked. Tom and Doug nodded, reaching for their bags.

"You guys take care." Fuller said as he walked the men out of his office.

"Yeah, we'll be fine with Lurch and his bodyguard." Tom said quietly. Fuller smiled and shook his head.

"You two behave." Fuller said. "Somehow I don't think those guys would enjoy meeting the McQuaid brothers."

Doug and Tom looked at each other and shrugged. "See you soon Captain."

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Tom and Doug were seated in the backseat of a black Monte Carlo. They had been driving for almost two hours and not a word had been said from the FBI agents. They had made it clear before they had left Jump Street that they were not happy with having to do this babysitting job as they had put it. Apparently the only reason that they had been given this assignment was due to the fact that they had screwed up an assignment. They were very clear in the fact that they wanted to be anywhere but in this car with two Jump Street officers.

Tom and Doug were engaged in small talk when Tom noticed Agent Lance glancing into the side mirror a couple of times. He looked back and noticed a red mustang following a short distance behind them. He nudged Doug who looked back and noticed the car as well.

"We've got a tail." Lance said to Barnes. He stepped on the accelerator and watched as the mustang did the same, closing the gap. "Buckle up." He instructed the officers in the back seat. He pressed the accelerator to the floor and tried to put some distance between the two cars. Tom glanced through the back window again and saw that the mustang had caught up with them. In fact, it was almost at their bumper. Tom tried to get a good look at its occupants, but the windows were all tinted. He did get a look at the license plate and put the number into memory… CXT 675.

Tom felt himself lurch forward as the mustang struck the back bumper of the Monte Carlo. He knew that Lance was driving well over 80 mph and wondered if he'd be able to keep the car steady much longer. He felt the car jolt once more as it was struck from behind again. He noticed that there was a sharp turn ahead and grabbed Penhall's arm to alert him to the turn. He watched as Penhall's face paled a bit as he grasped the door handle.

As they entered the turn, the red mustang pulled up into the left lane and pulled along side them. The occupants of the Monte Carlo steadied themselves as their attackers rammed into the side of their car. Lance fought to keep control of the car as it made its way into the turn. Another sideswipe and Lance felt the car fishtail out of control. He fought to keep it on the road, but as the tires hit the loose gravel along the edge of the road, Lance lost control of the car and it spun out of control. Tom felt the car spin out of control and couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips as it began it's descent down the steep incline, rolling endlessly down to the bottom of the ravine. The Monte Carlo finally came to a rest on its roof after several flips. The four occupants of the car were motionless inside the damaged car. The only sound to be heard was the blowing wind and the swirling snow that surrounded the twisted heap of metal that was so damaged that it could hardly be recognized.

The red mustang screeched to a halt and was thrown into reverse. Backing up to the broken guardrail, the car was put into park. Two occupants vacated the car and shielded their faces against the brutal blowing wind and snow. They glanced below and waited for any sign of movement.

"Craig, we need to check out the car. Vinnie will kill us if they're dead." A muscular blonde stated. "We were supposed to capture them, not kill them."

"Hey, I stopped them didn't I?" The other asked impatiently.

"Just come on, let's get down there and take those two to Vinnie." Both men muttered complaints as they made their way down to the wreckage below.

**Oh, How I love to write this stuff! Wonder how this one's going to turn out? Let me know what you all think**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry it has taken so long to get this thing back up and running. I've started a full time job and trying to keep up with everything has been quite a challenge. Hopefully I still have some readers left for this one! Thanks to everyone who has stuck around to find out what happens next! Enjoy and review…**

**Chapter 5**

Doug awoke with a start. He hurt in places that he didn't even know had existed. His head throbbed in tune with his heartbeat and wondered what was the source of all his pain. Darkness clouded his mind and he wanted more than anything to just go to sleep. However, something at the back of his mind was telling him that something was very wrong and he needed to stay awake. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked a few times to bring the world around him into focus. Once the world stopped spinning, Doug could make out that he was in a car. But the strange thing was that he seemed to be upside down. That's when it all hit him. A red mustang had chased them. That car had run them into the guardrail and over the ravine. Doug recalled the nightmare of the car rolling end over end until he must have hit his head and knocked him unconscious. Then he noticed the still form of his partner next to him. Somehow Tom's seatbelt had let loose and he was now crumpled on the roof on the car.

"Hanson?" Doug called out to the still form. "Come on Tom, wake up. We're in trouble here buddy." No response. Doug carefully moved his arms and was relieved to find that they didn't appear to be hurt. He braced himself as much as he could and released the latch on his seatbelt. Reaching out, he gently put two fingers to the side of his partner's neck to feel for a pulse. Letting out the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding, he felt a strong pulse beneath his fingertips.

"Come on Hanson, wake up. Open your eyes for me." Doug said as he quickly checked his partner over for any signs of trauma.

Tom began to stir and his eyelids began to flutter. "That's it Tom, open your eyes." Doug encouraged. Finally Tom's eyes opened and he was able to focus on his partner's face.

"Doug?" Tom asked. "What…happened?"

"We were run off the road." Doug replied. "Are you hurt?" he asked, helping Tom sit up.

Tom took a moment and flexed his arms and his legs. His chest was sore and his head hurt, but other than that, there didn't seem to be any other damage. "No, I think I'm okay. What about you?"

"I'm okay, but I have one hell of a headache."

" What about Lance and Barnes, how are they?" Tom asked.

Doug reached up into the front seat and checked on the two FBI agents. After finding no pulse on either of them, he turned back to Tom. "Not so good. They're dead."

Tom turned to his partner and said, "We have to get out of here and get word back to Fuller about what happened. Those people in the mustang may still be out there and I don't want to find out what they have planned if they see that we're still alive."

"Me either." Doug said. He turned and planted his feet against his window. "Watch your eyes, I'm going to try and kick out the window." After a few good kicks with his feet, the glass shattered and he was able to slowly crawl out onto the cold ground. He helped his friend out and the two stood for a moment, willing themselves not to pass out.

"Shit, we've got company Hanson." Doug said, eyeing two men slowly making their way over the guardrail up above. "Think you can run?"

Tom nodded and then ducked back inside the car.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Doug asked.

Tom climbed back out of the car holding two guns. "Getting these. I don't think Lance and Barnes will mind if we borrow them."

"Good idea." Doug said, tucking his gun into his belt. "Let's get going." He and Tom took off into the woods, hoping to stay far enough ahead of their pursuers to lose them. It was now beginning to get dark and the temperature seemed to dip even further. The snow had not let up either, nor had the wind and the officers soon found themselves shivering despite the fact that they were running. They could hear the footsteps behind them as the men gained on them.

Every once in a while Doug would glance back to see if their attackers were gaining on them. It was getting harder to see however as the blowing snow cut their visibility close to zero.

Tom stopped, glancing around for a good getaway path. "Damn it, I can't see a thing through all of this snow." He said as Doug came up behind him.

Trying to blow some warmth into his hands, Doug looked from left to right. He squinted against the snow as he thought he saw something to the right of them.

"Do you see that?" he nudged his partner.

"Yeah, looks like a cabin." Tom said. "Let's try to get there before our company catches up to us. Hopefully they'll have a phone so we can call Fuller." Bracing themselves against the bitter cold and wind, the undercover cops began their slow trek towards the cabin. They crept along quietly so they wouldn't alert the men following them as to their whereabouts.

Stopping a few minutes later, Doug leaned against a tree for support.

"You okay?" Tom asked, looking at his partner with concern.

Doug nodded. "Yeah, nothing a few aspirin wouldn't cure. Let's keep going before they catch up to us."

"It's a little to late for that boys." A voice said behind them. Slowly Doug and Tom turned to come face to face with the men who had run them off the road. "Vinnie's going to be so happy to see the two of you." Craig stated, waving them over with his gun.

"Yeah, well, sorry that we can't say the same." Tom said, only to receive a solid punch to his abdomen. He doubled over at the unexpected release of oxygen from his lungs. Doug went to aid his friend but was stopped short by a gun jammed into his ribs. Tom recovered quickly and stood upright. He nodded slightly to Doug to let him know he was okay.

"Okay you two. Let's go." Craig said, motioning for them to start walking. "And no funny stuff either. Just because Vinnie wants you alive doesn't mean the gun could accidentally go off."

Tom and Doug began walking as their were told. Tom glanced at his partner and smiled when Doug nodded in understanding. The great thing about being partners for so long was that they knew how each other worked. All they had to do was wait for the right moment to make their move. Hopefully they could hang on that long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After a short trek through the woods, the group of men came to a cabin near the edge of the woods. Walking up the front steps, Tom noticed the soft light of the fire glowing inside from the fireplace. Once the cabin door was opened, Tom and Doug were shoved roughly inside. Their coats were removed and each was subject to a pat down searching for any weapons they had on them. Of course the two guns that Tom had salvaged from the wreck were confiscated. They were roughly pushed to their knees in front of the fireplace.

"Make yourselves at home boys. Mark and Vinnie should be along real soon." Craig said. "They've got big plans for you two. Vinnie's been planning this out for a long time."

"Oh and did he come up with this plan all by himself. Somehow I find that hard to believe." Tom said with a smirk.

Craig knelt down in front of Tom and grabbed a handful of his hair. "You should watch your mouth boy. It could get you into a lot of trouble." Craig let go of Tom's hair and stood back up. "I'm going to enjoy watching you get what you deserve."

"I'm going to enjoy being the one that puts you behind bars." Tom said, a look of confidence crossing his face. He barely flinched as Craig's hand made contact with his cheek. Tom spat the small amount of blood from his mouth onto the floor near Craig's feet. "That the best you've got?"

Doug moved in front of his partner as Craig lunged for him. However Doug could not prevent Craig from striking his partner across the temple with his pistol. Doug reached out and grabbed Tom before he hit the floor. A small amount of blood was beginning to trickle down the side of his face.

Tom knew he had gone to far when Craig lunged for him. He wasn't prepared for the blow from the gun and it sent him sprawling towards the ground. Lucky for him, Doug grabbed a hold of him before he hit the floor. He quickly blinked, trying to clear his blurry vision and tried to keep from blacking out. Gently shaking his head and the darkness that threatened to creep in, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees.

"Tommy?" Doug asked. "You okay? Come on, don't pass out on me now." Doug whispered.

Tom gently shook his head again to clear the fog that was trying to take over his mind. "I'm… I'm okay Doug."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tom said, leaning back against the wall.

"Ah, how touching." Craig said. "I take it we won't be hearing any more of that smart-assed mouth of yours for a while?" Looking at his partner he added, "Keep an eye on them until I find us a drink." His partner nodded.

Doug looked over at Tom, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He undid the bandana that was tied around his jeans. "You sure you're okay Hanson?" He gently wiped the blood from Tom's temple and gave him an apologetic smile when he felt Tom wince at the touch.

"I'll be fine once the room stops spinning." Tom said. "I guess it wasn't such a good idea to let Tommy McQuaid show his face in here."

Doug smirked. "No, I guess not." His face turned serious as Tom opened his brown eyes and looked at his partner. "Now what do we do?" he whispered.

"We just have to wait for the right moment to make our move." Tom answered.

"Let's just hope that there will be a right moment." Doug said as he leaned against the wall next to his partner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

The phone had been ringing nonstop most of the morning. Sighing in frustration, he answered it after the third ring. "Captain Fuller speaking." Listening to the voice on the other end, Adam Fuller's day went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. "What? When? What do you mean they never showed up? No one has heard from them and they were supposed to be there over six hours ago? You're just now letting me in on this information?" Adam yelled into the phone. "Listen here. I expect to be updated regularly from now on. Oh, I am involved in this now and there's nothing that you can say to stop me. Those are my men out there, do you understand me?" Slamming down the phone, Fuller stood up and walked over to his door. Glancing around for his officers he yelled, "Hoffs, Ioki, Booker! My office… NOW!" Walking back over to his desk, he took his seat and waited for his officers to file into the small room.

"What's up coach?" Booker asked as he sat on the couch in the office. "Something wrong?"

"Yes Booker… something is definitely wrong." Fuller said. He watched as Judy and Harry took the seats in front of his desk. "I just got word from the FBI that Hanson and Penhall never made it to the safe house."

"What do you mean? They left yesterday evening. Shouldn't they have been there by now?" Judy asked, beginning to get worried about her friends.

"Yeah, they were supposed to be at the safe house early this morning, but they never checked in. Unfortunately there's been no word from the FBI agents assigned to them either." Fuller stated.

"So let me get this straight." Booker began. "Hanson and Penhall have been missing for over six hours and Vinnie Carleton is on the loose and we're just now finding out about this?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Fuller said. "I've already contacted the FBI headquarters to find out where this safe house is."

"You mean you didn't even know where they were taking Hanson and Penhall?" Harry asked.

Fuller shook his head. "Apparently it was on a need to know basis. I was told we didn't qualify as the need to know."

"That's bullshit coach!" Booker said, his temper rising. "Hanson and Penhall are Jump Street officers, I think that should qualify as need to know."

"I agree Dennis, but what's done is done." Fuller said. "Now we need to focus on getting them back."

Just then the phone rang and Fuller picked up the receiver. "Captain Fuller speaking. Hi. I've been waiting to hear from you. What? When? Where is it? Okay, we're on our way." Adam hung up the phone and stood up and put on his coat.

"Who was that Captain?" Harry asked.

"Detective Wainwright." Fuller answered. "They found Agent Barne's car."

"That's good news, right Captain?" Judy asked. "Where is it?"

"About 60 miles from the US border. There's a problem though." Fuller stated.

All eyes were on him as he spoke the next words. "The car had been wrecked and Agents Barnes and Lance were pronounced dead at the scene.

"What about Hanson and Penhall sir?" Harry asked.

Fuller let out a sigh and rubbed a hand over his face. "There were no signs of either of them."

Judy stood up and marched to the door. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she asked. "Let's go and find them."

Harry and Dennis looked over at Captain Fuller. "Well, you heard the Detective, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**- language warning in this one.

Back at the cabin, Tom heard the sound of tires crunching in the snow as a car approached the cabin. He nudged Doug, who sat up as he heard the sound of the approaching car as well. Footsteps could be heard coming up the front steps and to the door. Both Tom and Doug braced themselves as the door swung open to reveal none other than Vinnie Carleton and Mark Thompson.

"Well, well, well." Vinnie said as he made his way over to the two officers. "I've waited a long time for this reunion. Five long years to be exact." He knelt down before Tom and Doug. "I hope my associates have been treating you well Officer Penhall and Officer Hanson."

"Well Vinnie, your two associates here lack in the hospitality department." Tom said looking him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry to hear that Officer Hanson." Vinnie said. "But it looks like your accommodations are a hell of a lot better than those in San Quentin. I'd really like to thank you boys for acquainting me with the finer things in life." Vinnie knelt down before Tom and looked him over. "I bet you weren't expecting to see me so soon, were you Officer Hanson?"

"I was hoping it would have been a few more years before I had to show up at your parole hearing." Tom answered. "So tell me this, how did you enjoy your stay in Federal prison? Were the prison guards good to you?" Tom was half expecting the backhand that landed square on his jaw. However, that didn't lesson the sting that followed.

"I think it's time to get started here, don't you boys?" Vinnie asked, motioning for his goons to take hold of Penhall. "Hold him, make sure he doesn't get in the way." Vinnie turned his attention to Tom as Doug struggled against the two that held him. "You've heard the saying haven't you Officer Hanson?"

Tom stood up to face Vinnie. "What saying would that be Vinnie?"

Vinnie smiled as he threw the first punch to Tom's abdomen. "Revenge is sweet Hanson." He laughed as he watched the officer double over in pain. Vinnie quickly sent a vicious kick to Hanson's side, sending him to the floor. Tom desperately fought to get up on his hands and knees but was unsuccessful when another round of kicks sent him sprawling to the floor in a heap of pain.

"You son of a bitch!" Doug yelled. "I'll kill you Vinnie. Leave him alone! Get off of him!" Doug fought with all his might, but the two hired goons held him in their grip. He could only stand by and watch helplessly as Mark Thompson joined Vinnie in their brutal beating of his partner. He watched as kicks landed to Tom's vulnerable midsection, which he was desperately trying to protect by wrapping his arms around his waist. Doug watched on as Vinnie landed a fist solidly into the small of Hanson's back, causing him to cry out in agony. Mark and Vinnie were so caught up in their torture of the defenseless cop that they never heard a word of Doug's objections to the beating. Kick after kick, fist after fist assaulted the undercover officer as he lay on the floor.

Tom desperately tried to fight off his attackers, but when the fist made contact to the small of his back, he felt totally helpless. He felt as each kick made contact with his ribs. He felt at least one of them snap. Tom was beginning to have trouble breathing. He was gasping for air and before he could even finish the scream that escaped his throat, he felt strong hands grasp his hair and thrust his head onto the hard floor. The world began to swim around him and once again his head was slammed into the floor. Through the fog, he heard a distant voice saying, "I told you Officer Hanson, that you hadn't seen the last of me." With that, Tom Hanson's world faded to black.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!" Doug screamed as he watched Tom's limp body being kicked around like a rag doll. The anger in him raged like an inferno as Vinnie grabbed hold of Tom's head and slammed it into the floor over and over again. "I'm going to fucking kill you! You son of a bitch! Why don't you come over here and take a go at me?" He continued to struggle against the hands that held him.

Mark and Vinnie surrounded the still form of Tom Hanson. The bloody, beaten body of the undercover officer lay motionless on the hard, cold floor. He was a mass of cuts and bruises from head to toe from the beating that had lasted nearly twenty minutes. With one last kick to the unconscious form, Vinnie turned to Doug and said, "You'll have your turn Officer Penhall." Vinnie turned to Craig and said, "Take them to the bedroom and lock the door. I don't think we have to worry about him escaping anytime soon." He added, pointing to Tom. Doug still struggled as the two goons all but dragged him into the bedroom and tossed him to the floor. Before he had a chance to get up, Mark Thompson had dragged the beaten and bloodied body of Tom Hanson into the room and tossed him beside his partner.

"Don't go getting too comfortable there boys." Mark said with an evil grin. "We're just getting started." With that he slammed the door shut.

Doug could hear the key being inserted into the lock and being turned. He quickly crawled over to his partner and felt for a pulse. He wasn't even sure his best friend was still alive after the beating he had taken. Breathing a sigh of relief when he found a weak, but steady pulse, Doug carefully put his arm under Tom's head and grabbed a hold of his shoulder to turn him over onto his back. Doug cradled Tom's head in his lap and carefully brushed the sweat soaked bangs out of his face.

"Hanson, can you hear me?" Doug asked, watching for any signs of life from his partner. "Come on Tommy, wake up. Open your eyes buddy." Doug could feel the stickiness of the blood that was leaking from the several wounds on his face. Doug became alarmed when he heard the raspy noises coming from his partner. Doug knew that Tom was beginning to have a hard time breathing and gently propped him up against his stomach, hoping to make it easier for Tom to get in some precious oxygen.

"I'm going to make them pay for what they've done to you Hanson." Doug said. "I promise buddy. If it's the last thing that I do, they will pay for this."


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I can't believe that I have let this sit in limbo for over 2 years. Don't know if anyone out there is still interested in reading it, but for my own sake, I have to complete it. If anyone does read it, thank you for taking the time! Now, on with the show…**

**Chapter 9 Searching**

Adam Fuller swiped a hand across his face as he kept the car steady on the highway. He could feel the tension radiating off his young officers that sat in the car with him. Judy sat quietly in the front seat with him, her eyes scanning the trees as they drove along. Her hands were clenched tightly in her lap as she silently prayed that they would be able to find their teammates, their friends, alive and well. She had a bad feeling that things would not be all that well however, with Hanson and Penhall being held by the likes of Vinnie Carlton and Mark Thompson.

"We should be to the site where they found Barnes and Lance's car within ten minutes." Fuller stated. "Alex and Ethan are meeting us there." Fuller looked up into the rearview mirror and saw the determined faces of Ioki and Booker staring back at him. "We're going to find them guys." He said.

"Damn right we are Captain." Booker said. "We're bringing them home in one piece too." They all had heard about what Carlton was capable of, but refused to believe that it was going to happen to their friends. Judy looked back and gave a small smile to her partner and Booker. She hoped and prayed he was right.

21JS21JS21JS

Ten minutes later Fuller pulled the car to a stop at the edge of the road. Detectives Hayes and Wainwright were already there, peering over the edge of a small ravine. Hayes looked up as they were approached by the Jump Street team.

"Hey guys." Ethan said. "The car that Lance was driving is down there. We're just on our way down to check it out."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Judy asked. "Let's go. We need to find Hanson and Penhall before it's too late."

With a grim nod, the Seattle Detectives carefully started out down the steep incline with the Jump Street team close behind. Each had their weapons out and at the ready in case of any trouble. Slowly they made their way to the car and Alex peered inside. He saw the bodies of the 2 federal agents and leaned in to check for a pulse. He came back out and said, "They're gone. No sign of a struggle in here, I think they died on impact." He looked out over the snow covered trees and noticed something not too far off. He carefully made his way over to the tree and saw there was a small amount of blood there. "It's blood, not too old from the looks of it either."

"I've got footprints leading out this way….looks like 4 sets of them too." Harry said. He began following the prints with the rest of the crew right behind him.

21JS21JS21JS

The 5 person rescue crew had been trekking through the snow for almost 20 minutes when they came upon a small cabin in the distance. A soft glow of light peered beneath the window coverings but other than that, all seemed quiet.

"Looks like someone is home" Booker said, pointing at the window.

"We have no idea if it's them or if they have our boys in there or not." Fuller stated. "We need to get close enough to find out if they are in there without being spotted."

"Ethan and I will make our way up that ridge there. We should be able to get a good eagle eye's view from the treeline." Alex said.

"Judy and Ioki can take the south side" Fuller said. "Booker and I will take the north side. Nobody takes action until we get the whole situation evaluated, understand?"

"Yes sir." Harry and Judy said. The rest of the team nodded in understanding. With that, the groups quietly made their way to their observation points.

**Yeah, I know… this one sucked but it's a bit of filler to tie the whole thing together. Sorry **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Returning to conciousness was not a pleasant thing when you had had the crap kicked out of you. Hanson discovered this as he fought his back to the land of the living with determination. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinked a few times and tried to sit up straighter, but that was halted immediately when a stabbing pain to his chest had him gasping for air.

"Shit, Hanson…. You okay?" Doug's quiet voice appeared in his left ear. He carefully shifted Hanson to a more comfortable upright position in the hopes to ease his breathing. He saw Tom hesitate, then nod and his eyes opened back up.

"Yeah, think I've got a few broken ribs." Tom said, taking slower, more shallow breaths. "How long was I out?" He looked around to discover they were in a small bedroom in the back of the cabin.

Penhall looked at his watch. "Um, been about 20 minutes. It's been quiet out there. No one has been in since they tossed our butts in here."

Tom concentrated on trying to stand without jostling his ribs. With an arm tucked tightly around his midsection, he grabbed onto the side of the bed and hoisted himself up. He held on momentarily until the dizziness passed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hanson?" Penhall exclaimed.

Wrapping his arm tighter around his middle, Tom rolled his eyes. "I can't just sit here Doug. Vinnie's going to kill us if we don't figure a way out." Tom winced as he stood to his full height and shifted to check out the room. Doug came up beside him and looked at him for a moment.

"Yeah, I know…. But you're in no shape to be working on an escape plan. What if you puncture a lung or something?" Doug asked worriedly.

Tom shook his head. "Doesn't really matter because either way I'm not going to make it." He slowly moved over to the window and tried to open it. "Are you going to stand there discussing my health or help me out here?" Doug sighed and made his way over to the window. He sighed once again as he tried to force the window open.

"It's sealed shut." Doug wanted to hit something out of frustration. "Damn it. I swear when I get my hands on Vinnie he's going to wish he were never born."

"Calm down Doug. I want the guy as much as you do, but we have to be smart about this. Look around and see if there's something we can use…"

Just as Tom was finishing his sentence, the door to the bedroom swung open. "Did you really think I was stupid enough to leave anything to help you escape boys?" Tom and Doug turned around to see the smirk on Vinnie's face.

21JS21JS21JS

After a thorough scouting, the 2 detectives from Seattle met back up with the officers of Jump Street. "As far as we can tell, there's only one entrance to the cabin…the door in the front. There are 2 small windows in the back, not big enough to get through and four more around the sides." Ethan stated as he kept an eye on the cabin. The sun was now setting and the snow was lightly falling once again. The temperature dipped lower as well, adding to the discomfort of the officers.

"I was able to hear 3 voices from the front room." Booker stated. "I didn't hear Hanson or Penhall, but I've got a feeling they are in there."

"What's the plan Captain?" Judy asked, glancing towards the cabin.

"We need to…" Fuller started just as the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You boys didn't really think I left anything behind to help you escape did you?" Vinnie said as he smirked at the officers. Mark came in behind him, a smile ghosting across his lips.

Tom stood up to his full height, letting his arm drop from his ribs. "Well, can't blame us for trying now can you?"

Vinnie laughed as he made his way towards Hanson. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners boy?" He came to a stop in front of Hanson and the two stared each other down. Penhall made to move in closer, but was stopped by Mark pulling his gun on him. "Seems as though you haven't learned your lesson Tommy. Maybe it's time we get back to business." With that, Vinnie sent a quick uppercut into Tom's chin, sending him sprawling to the floor from the unexpected blow. Tom winced as he pushed himself up onto his elbow, his ribs grating against each other.

"My mother always told me I was stubborn." Tom said with a smile. He fought to get his breathing back under control and couldn't dodge the foot that struck him in the chest. He cried out in pain as stars floated in his vision. He could hear and feel the raspy breaths fighting from his lungs.

"You son of a bitch." Doug lunged towards the mob leader but stopped when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked and pointed at his partner.

"Take another step and he's dead." Vinnie said. He reached down and grabbed Hanson by the hair. "I think I need to finish this right now. Get up." He yanked Tom up and pushed him towards his partner. Tom was finding it more and more difficult to get a breath, but he wouldn't give Vinnie the satisfaction of seeing it. Doug reached out to steady his partner and noticed Tom's struggle to catch a breath. He was pale and his lips had a slight blue tinge to them. Before Doug could process what was happening, a shot rang out and Tom gasped in pain. Tom was falling and Doug had to struggle to hold onto him as he lowered him to the ground. Disbelief spread across Tom's face and then it quickly turned to pain as the fire raged in his abdomen. Doug saw the blood red seeping through his shirt and frantically pressed down on the wound, eliciting a cry of pain from his friend. "Tom! Tom, Hang on Hanson. Hang on!"

Tom grasped at Doug's hands weakly. "D…Doug?"

Vinnie loomed over the partners and laughed. "Told you I'd be back to finish you off Hanson." He motioned to Mark and watched him grab a hold of Penhall. Then he leaned down and pressed a finger into the gunshot wound on Hanson. "Remember what I said? Revenge is sweet Hanson, very sweet." He looked at Mark and said "Finish him as well. I'll meet you later on." And with that, Vinnie Carlton left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The sound of the gunshot spurred everyone into motion and they quickly made their way to the cabin. Booker was almost to the cabin's porch when the front door opened up and out stepped Craig followed by his boss, Vinnie Carlton. Craig spotted Booker and raised his gun and fired, just barely missing the young officer.

"Give it up Carlton, it's over." Agent Ethan Hayes shouted out from behind the car. "Drop your weapons and show me your hands." Another shot pinged off the car and Ethan returned fire, his bullet finding it's target in Craig's gut. Craig dropped his gun and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Vinnie made his way back into the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

"We've got trouble Mark." Vinnie yelled. He saw Mark bring his pistol down on Penhall's head, knocking him unconscious to the floor. Mark made his way over to the front of the cabin, gun out at the ready. "We need to find a way out of here." Vinnie stated to his lackey.

"How many of them are there?" Mark asked.

"I counted 5, not sure if there's anymore." Vinnie replied. He took his gun and broke out a piece of the front window. "You might want to call the coroner for your friends in here." He shouted to the officers outside. "They ain't going anywhere but the morgue."

"Give it up Vinnie." Fuller shouted. "We've got the place surrounded."

Vinnie answered by firing off several rounds through the window. Shots were returned, blanketing the cabin with bullet holes. He heard Mark gasp and looked over to find that one of the bullets had hit their target and blood was slowly leaking out of a hole in his shoulder. "Son of a bitch!" He heard Mark exclaim. He reloaded his gun and returned fire out the window. Both men were so busy with the firefight that they didn't notice that the young Jump Street officer had regained conciousness and was staggering his way over behind them. Penhall quietly tapped Mark on the shoulder and as the criminal turned around, Penhall sent a flying punch that knocked the man unconscious. Penhall quickly grabbed the gun and dove behind the nearest chair as Vinnie turned his gun on him. Penhall was able to fire back and watched with satisfaction as 2 of his bullets made center impact in Vinnie Carlton's chest. Vinnie looked down, shocked and then, taking a last breath, dropped to the cabin floor, dead. Penhall staggered to his feet and carefully snuck over to the window. He picked up Vinnie's gun and yelled out "Captain Fuller….suspects down."

Doug let a huge sigh of relief as he saw his teammates make their way onto the porch and into the cabin. Judy and Ioki secured the criminals weapons and made sure they were both down for the count.

"Shit, Hanson!" Doug yelled, running for the bedroom in the back. "We need an ambulance out here. Tommy's been shot and I think he's got a punctured lung." Doug fell to his knees beside his partner. He quickly felt for a pulse but found nothing. "Damn it, NO! Don't you dare do this Hanson. Don't you die on me! Hanson!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The ambulance ride was the longest thing ever in Penhall's life. The medical crew had arrived to the cabin almost 30 minutes after he had cried out that Tom had stopped breathing. Doug had watched as Ethan and Alex started CPR on his best friend, desperately trying to get him breathing again. He almost cried when they had announced that they had a pulse once again. But it hadn't been smooth sailing, as Tom struggled to draw in a breath. He had definitely punctured a lung and now was in the fight of his life battling that and the gunshot wound to his abdomen. The police officers kept a strict vigil over their fallen friend to keep him alive until the paramedics could arrive with their lifesaving supplies and knowledge.

Now here Doug was, in the back of said ambulance keeping a watchful eye over his best friend and partner. His best friend that currently had a breathing tube crammed down his throat and a tube sticking out from the side of his chest trying to keep his lungs inflated and working properly. Doug stayed out of the way, but leaned down and whispered into his friend's ear "Fight it Tommy. Don't let that bastard win. You can fight this, I know you can." With that, he took his partner's hand in his and held on for dear life, praying that his friend would make it through this alright. Just as he had finished that thought, the ambulance pulled up to the hospital and the heart monitor's alarm sounded with the tell tale sign of his partner's heart flatlining.

21JS21JS21JS

It had been five hours since the ambulance had pulled up to the hospital. Five hours since they wheeled his friend's lifeless body into a trauma room. Five long hours and not a single person had come out to tell them a damn thing. Doug had had enough and stopped his pacing and angrily punched the vending machine in front of him. Booker quickly got up and placed a hand on Doug's arm. He pulled at it slightly, provoking Doug to follow him to the seats. "Hey, come sit for a bit will you?" Booker said, coaxing Doug to sit next to him. "I'll see what I can find out." Doug took a deep breath and rubbed at his knuckles. "Sorry." He said quietly.

Just then a middle aged man came out from the double doors wearing bloody scrubs. "Family of Tom Hanson?" Judy, Doug, Harry, Booker and Fuller stood up quickly. Ethan and Alex joined them.

"How's he doing doc?" Doug asked impatiently.

The doctor rubbed a hand across his tired eyes. "Your officer is a fighter. We lost him a couple of times on the table, but he fought his way back." A loud collective sigh rang out amongst the group. "We were able to repair his punctured lung before it did much damage. The bullet however did quite a bit of damage, nicking the intestines and caused some infection. We were able to clean everything out and stitch him up but right now he's suffering from a moderate fever from the infection. We've got him on some pretty strong antibiotics and pain killers, but I am optimistic to say he should make a complete recovery." Fuller stepped up and shook the doctors hand.

"Thank you doc. We are relieved to hear you say that." Judy put an arm around Doug's waist. "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded. "We're just getting him settled into the ICU for precaution and then I'll have the nurse come and show you to his room." The doctor said. "Only one at a time though." With that he nodded and left.

"Thank God." Judy whispered.

21JS21JS21JS

Doug had been sitting in the small ICU room for about 20 minutes when he noticed Tom's eyelids begin to flutter.

"Hey Tom, you waking up there?" Doug leaned down towards the bed. "Open your eyes Hanson." More fluttering and a soft moan escaped the patient in the bed. "Hanson, come on, open your eyes."

Half lidded eyes peered out against the bright light. They quickly closed and then opened again, this time adjusting to the light. "D..Doug?"

Doug smiled and sat up. "Yeah, Hanson. It's me. How you feeling?"

Tom cleared his throat and though about the question. "Um…not feeling much of…of anything right now." He glanced around and said, "Hospital?"

Doug nodded. "Yeah, but you're going to be just fine. You had a punctured lung and a gunshot wound." Doug watched as Tom closed his eyes once again. He thought he had fallen asleep again and sat back to wait. Tired eyes popped open once again.

"Did we get him?" Hanson asked quietly. "Vinnie….Mark, did we get them?"

Penhall smiled and said, "Yeah, Vinnie's dead and Mark will be spending the rest of his life in prison."

"Good." Tom winced as he tried to shift to get comfortable.

"Hey, do you want me to get the doctor? You in pain?"

Tom cleared his throat again. "A bit." He looked up as Doug got up to get the doctor. "Hey Doug?"

"Yeah Hanson?"

"Thanks man. For what you did back there." Tom said with a small smile.

Doug nodded and said, "I told you I'd take care of him if it was the last thing I did."

The End.


End file.
